


A Slight Change of Plans

by crackpairingprincess



Series: A Life All Our Own [Omegaverse AU] [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, TsukkiKage Week, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: Kageyama Tobio always had a way of changing Tsukishima's plans.





	A Slight Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkikage Week seemed like a good as time as any to post the first installment of this omegaverse. 
> 
> And it's also Kagetsuki day AND my birthday! So please enjoy this short drabble!

Kageyama Tobio always had a way of changing Tsukishima's plans. 

Back in their first year of high school, Tsukishima hadn't expected the hot headed setter to be anything but a face and a name he wouldn't remember once they graduated. 

But then Kageyama presented during training camp in their second year. Tsukishima was drawn to him, but he blamed it on biology. It was nothing more than a carnal need to lay claim to an omega, to challenge Daichi's authority over the pack. 

There was nothing else to it. Tsukishima didn't plan on getting involved with someone like Kageyama.

But two years passed and Tsukishima was spending all of Kageyama's heats with him, leaving possessive marks and bruises all over the omega. The way Kageyama called his name and dug short fingernails into his shoulders was nothing short of addictive.

Looking back, it was reckless and irresponsible and exactly the kind of thing that leads to a change of plans and crying on the floor of your high school volleyball club room.

-

The tears just wouldn't stop falling and Tsukishima was beginning to panic because Kageyama never cried. Over anything, ever. But there he was, shaking and choking on his sobs like the world was ending and Tsukishima had never been so scared. His omega was crying and wouldn't talk to him. 

"Tobio" Tsukishima ran a hand through dark hair, the motion as much to calm down Kageyama as it was for himself. "Tobio, talk to me. What happened?" 

Kageyama looks up from where his head is buried in his knees, instinctively leaning into the alpha's touch. He sniffles once, twice, before speaking in a quiet, wrecked sounding voice.

"Kei, I'm pregnant."

"Oh." The tears started coming again, and this time Tsukishima cried too.

 

-

The aftermath of that one had been hard. Kageyama's parents hadn't taken it well, and honestly neither had Tsukishima himself. But fast forward four years and they were on their own in a little two bedroom apartment, Tsukishima working full time as a paralegal while he started his first semester of law school, and Kageyama fresh out of university and working part time while taking care of their son.

17 year old Tsukishima never planned on having a child so young, but a pair of blue eyes and a dorky smile sort of fucked that up. Adult Tsukishima wouldn't have it any other way.

After a while, you would think Tsukishima would have learned to stop trying to plan his life out to the t. But at 22, Tsukishima thought all the plans Kageyama had changed were done. 

Spoiler alert: he was wrong.

 

-

As soon as Tsukishima walked into the house that July evening he knew something was up. The air smelled different, a kind of nostalgia he couldn't place. He shook it off, putting it down to the fact that Kageyama's heat had just ended a week or two ago. The place probably needed to be aired out. 

"I'm home." He called, walking further into the house. His mate responded from what sounded like their bedroom. He walked down the hall, loosening his tie as he went. The door to Kyouki's bedroom was closed. Good. That meant he had gone to bed on time. Hopefully the toddler hadn't given Kageyama too much trouble. 

"Welcome home." His mate greeted him from the bed. Kageyama was curled up into himself, staring at his feet. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow as he shed his blazer. 

"Something wrong?"

"No?" The way it was said as a question made Tsukishima pause in his undressing. He placed his tie on the dresser and turned to look back at his mate. With a quiet sigh he sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around Kageyama's waist, rubbing small circles into his hip. He placed a quick kiss under Kageyama's ear, muttering,

"What's on your mind, King?" Kageyama shifted to reach under the pillow behind him, pulling something out and shoving it at the alpha. 

Tsukishima felt his brain short circuit. A pregnancy test. With a little blue plus sign. 

"Are you sure?" His voice sounded distant to his own ears.

"There are four more just like it in the trash so, yeah." Kageyama said. His big blue eyes were staring unblinking at the blond, waiting. 

"You're pregnant." Tsukishima breathed out, still staring at the plastic stick in his grip, "We're having another baby."

All at once, Kageyama was pushed to his back and kissed breathless. The smile he felt against his lips was infectious and he was wearing his own grin by the time they separated. 

 

-

Kageyama Tobio always had a way of changing Tsukishima's plans. But now that Tsukishima is 30, and he wakes up every morning to his mate's beautiful blue eyes and comes home to the sound of their sons giggling, Tsukishima has never been more grateful for it.


End file.
